


外卖多糖

by luoxiong



Category: 19天
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoxiong/pseuds/luoxiong
Kudos: 7





	外卖多糖

>>>

莫关山最近总是接到同一个人的外卖订单，还备注的清清楚楚让那个红头发的送。莫关山觉得这个人是个变态，但毕竟送上门的冤大头，他咬牙忍了。

不出所料，今天也还是那栋大楼，下单的内容也依旧十分相似。莫关山早就料想到了，所以在看到订单之后，他很快就做好了准备。但在出门的时候他还是犹豫了一下，他觉得如果这么快就送 过去好像显得自己在等着他下单一样，于是他坐在饭店的后门处休息了十分钟。

看了一眼时间，莫关山觉得差不多可以出发了，他提着外卖盒子跨上自己的小电驴愉快上路。

点外卖的大厦十分高级，基本上是这座城市地标建筑，大厦里出入的男男女女各个衣着光鲜，莫关山站在这群人里面显得格格不入。不过莫关山从来不在意这些，是有人点了他的外卖，所以他只是尽职尽责罢了，不管多么有钱的人，吃东西的口味还不是都一样。

“喂，他上了总裁的电梯啊。”新来的前台看着莫关山关闭电梯，大惊失色的扯了扯前辈的衣袖。

前辈眼皮都没有抬一下，说到“当然，除了总裁那部电梯也就他坐。”

“啊？”

感觉的到后辈的震惊，作为前辈只能拍拍她的肩膀表示“你早晚会明白的。”

>>>

莫关山门也不敲，直接走进了那间豪华的办公室。黑发男人坐在办公椅上，两条修长的腿十分嚣张的搭在办公桌上。

“给你，一共78。”莫关山把外卖往办公桌上一放，一副立刻就想走的样子。

“你这个服务态度很恶劣，我会投诉你得。”贺天对莫关山露出了一个有点邪恶的笑容。他有两颗小虎牙，配合他的表情，如果再加上一对尖耳朵和一条尾巴，简直就是一个恶魔。

“……那你以后不要点我的外卖。”莫关山不屈服于他的威胁，反正他不会真的投诉。

“这可不行。”贺天从椅子上站起来，他走到莫关山面前，还没等莫关山反应，就一把搂住了他的腰。“那我岂不是要饿死。”

“卧槽……你放开我……”莫关山做着无用的挣扎，对方冷静的看着他，就像看着一直炸毛的猫。“这么大个办公楼，怎么可能没有食堂，你别TM忽悠我。”

“我就爱吃你做的的呀，小辣椒。”贺天蹭了蹭莫关山的脖子，样子好像在撒娇。

莫关山感觉自己脸部的温度在上升，他张牙舞爪的想要挣脱这个让人堕落的怀抱，但越挣扎，对方的胳膊扣的越紧。

“那你还投诉我！”莫关山据理力争。

对方愣了一下，然后言语里带着些许笑意“你在跟我撒娇吗？”

“撒个p！”莫关山彻底炸毛，他从对方的怀抱里挣扎出来出来，由于用力过猛，身上的外套歪歪斜斜，已经有一半挂在了胳膊上，他气的脸红脖子粗，“快给钱，我要回去了！”

“急什么，我检查一下我的外卖。”说着贺天转身打开了外卖的带着，把里面的餐品一一拿了出来。

仔细看看，发现真的是一滴汤都没有撒出去，饭菜都还保持着应有的温度，打开盖子后，菜品的摆放也是整整齐齐，一点也不像外卖送过来的样子。

“怎么样，没什么问题快点给钱！”莫关山扯了扯肩膀上的衣服，让自己看起来没那么狼狈。

贺天眯眼笑笑，“还有一个没有检查。”

“哪有？”莫关山十分奇怪，毕竟菜已经全部打开了，若说还有，那一定不是桌上这些，难道他少拿了什么？

正疑惑着，贺天的脸突然在他面前放大，然后又不客气的把他抱住，“在这呀！”

“贺鸡巴天！你……”还没等莫关山把话说完，贺天就直接用嘴把他的话堵了回去。

他一边亲吻，一边眯着眼看莫关山。虽然看他炸毛的样子也十分有趣，但他实在不忍心放着这张嘴在这孤零零的张张合合。

突然被贺天亲上，莫关山瞪大了眼睛不敢相信，他想要挣脱贺天，但奈何力气没有他那么大，对方眯着眼看他，让他有点害怕，甚至有点腿软。

贺天看着莫关山逆来顺受的反应，知道他一向是色厉内荏，于是欺负起来就更加起劲。他舔舐着莫关山口腔内的每一寸，捉住莫关山的舌头又吸又舔。没有接吻经验的莫关山，没多一会儿就被贺天亲的缴械投降。

贺天发现莫关山不再挣扎，甚至腰上的力气也不太足够，于是他放开莫关山的嘴。那一刻，二人都能清楚的看到一条银丝连着彼此的唇角。

莫关山半瘫倒在贺天的怀里，他穿着粗气，嘴角上沾着不知道是谁的口水，因为委屈又生气，他的眼睛有些红红的。

他狠狠地瞪着贺天，贺天却被他这个眼神搞得心里痒痒的。于是他顺势将手伸进了莫关山的衣服里，肆无忌惮的抚摸着莫关山的后背。

莫关山吓了一跳，他扭了扭身子，想把黏在自己后背上的手甩掉。“贺……贺天！你干嘛！！你TM放开我！”一边说一边还不忘了挣扎。

贺天的眼眸沉了沉，他的表情和刚才安全不同，即使是莫关山也能感觉到现在的贺天十分危险。他不敢再挣扎了，有点委屈求全的样子，“你……你放开我……有话好好说……”

尽管如此，贺天依旧没有把自己的手从他的衣服里拿出来。莫关山觉得再这么下去，自己的贞操铁定不保。于是他抬手要推开贺天，结果被贺天反手一抓，二人十指紧扣，反倒更加暧昧。

莫关山急得不知所措，这个贺天软硬不吃，他实在没有办法。“我……我错了……你放开我……”

贺天看着莫关山委屈巴巴的样子有点心疼，但只有一点点，他现在更多的是肆虐的心，像个小孩子一样想尽情的欺负自己喜欢的人。于是他摁住莫关山的腰，然后自己往前一顶，二人的下半身就这样紧密的贴在一起。

“卧槽！！你！！”莫关山彻底炸毛。

但是贺天不为所动，他右手一扯，莫关山整个人都扑在他的身上，左手则用着不大不小的力气按着他的后背。他的眼角有些泛红，下半身的触感越来越明显，想必莫关山也能感觉得到。但还是怕自己的表达不够明显，于是他用自己的下半身蹭了蹭对方。

“卧槽！！你快住手！！”莫关山用另一只还自由的手死命的推贺天的胸膛，对方却像一座小山一样纹丝不动。莫关山感觉大事不好，贺天的表情越来越像要失去理智的人。他开始用全身的力气挣扎，结果下半身越贴越紧，不知道是不是因为贺天更加膨胀的原因。

“别动！”贺天发出了警告的声音，他有些不快的啃了莫关山的嘴一口，“放心，我不会伤害你。”

莫关山想骂人，鬼才会相信你不会。现在的贺天简直是一个色欲熏心的老变态，这下半身已经明显的出卖了他，他居然还能说出这种鬼话。

“莫仔，帮帮我。”贺天把头枕在莫关山的肩膀上，一副撒娇的样子。

“帮什么？！！我帮不了！！”

“我好痛苦啊，莫哥哥～”贺天委屈巴巴的说道，临了还用自己的下半身蹭了蹭对方。

其实莫关山也不敢动，毕竟下半身受了这么多刺激，谁会一点反应都没有呢。他现在心跳声大的震耳朵，他甚至害怕不发出点声音会被贺天听到。

“我……我不行……”莫关山欲哭无泪，进退两难。

“你行的。”说着贺天抓着莫关山的手放在了自己的裤裆上。“我也帮帮你呀”随之把自己的手也放在了莫关山的裤裆上，“我们互帮互助。”一边说一边顺利的解开了莫关山的裤门。

莫关山想躲躲不开，贺天的手覆过来，他觉得自己下半身所有的力气都被抽走了，他瘫痪在贺天的怀抱里，自己的手则像着魔一样放在贺天的裤子上一动不动。

“莫仔，动一动。”贺天咬了咬莫关山的耳垂，对方随着抖了一下。

“我……我不会……”

“我教你。”说着，贺天掏出了莫关山的东西，放在自己的手心里揉搓。

“嗯……”受到突如其来的刺激，莫关山情不自禁的呻吟了一声，随之他感觉自己的手掌被顶了一下，好像贺天的东西又变大了。

“快点……”贺天在莫关山的耳边轻声催促，此刻的他喘息有些粗重，说话的声音有点沙哑但十分性感。

莫关山知道是福不是祸，不上是不行，他只好闭着眼睛，硬着头皮把贺天的东西掏了出来，然后学着贺天手上的动作来回揉搓。

随着动作的加快，二人的喘息声越来越明显，甚至于充斥着整个房间。

直到莫关山的身子颤抖了一下，贺天感觉自己的手心里有一股黏黏的液体，随之他用另一只手按住莫关山的脑袋，狠狠地吻了下去。

这个吻与最初的吻不同，充满了占有欲，莫关山不敢睁开眼睛，他的手也不敢停止动作，直到贺天停顿了一下，然后也在他的手中发泄出来。

松开莫关山的嘴，贺天扯了几张纸给彼此简单的擦了擦，而莫关山还一副魂不附体的样子。贺天觉得他实在可爱，于是又在他的嘴上嘬了一口。

“亲！亲个p啊！”这一下把莫关山亲回了魂，他一下推开贺天，然后用胳膊蹭了蹭自己的嘴。

“都相濡以沫了，还擦什么。”贺天笑着看他。还逛了逛自己的手掌，以示二人的亲密。

莫关山气的瞪大了眼睛，“你这个变态！”

“哦？我可没逼你……”贺天举起双手一副“我很无辜”的样子。

“狗鸡！我忍够你了。”说着莫关山恼羞成怒，他挥起拳头照着贺天砸下去。

贺天直接抓住他的手，然后一扯，莫关山重心不稳向前倾倒，贺天身子一矮，直接抱着他的腿把他抗在肩膀上。

“卧槽！你要干什么！！！”

贺天三步并两步，直接把莫关山扔在办公室的沙发上，然后整个人砸在他的身上，一只手从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，硬生生塞在莫关山的手里。

“送你的，打来看看。”贺天笑的十分开心，眼睛里带着浓浓的期待。

莫关山拿起盒子，上面写着“hetian”，他打开盖子，里面装着一堆黑色的耳钉，在红色的衬布上熠熠生辉。

“……”莫关山不知道说什么，他看着耳钉有些发愣。

贺天歪头看他，然后愉快的问了一句“嫁吗？”

莫关山看了贺天一眼，有点没有反应过来，片刻后才意识到贺天在明目张胆的求爱，他的脸一下子红透。

“你……你！卧槽！滚开！！”

>>>

过了半个月，大厦里的人都知道了总裁的专属外卖员。

又一个新来的前台看着莫关山走进总裁电梯，然后大惊失色“他怎么进去的！我们要挨骂了！”

“……”前辈拍了拍她的肩膀说道，“半个月前我也和你一样天真。”

“？”

“放心吧，他来送糖分的。”

_end_


End file.
